<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by PermanentlyTired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081050">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentlyTired/pseuds/PermanentlyTired'>PermanentlyTired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it doesnt actually matter too the fic, Cuz they're only mentioned like once, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Lowkey vent but we dont talk about that, Oops, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Silence, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PermanentlyTired/pseuds/PermanentlyTired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit hates the silence.<br/>(I'm bad at summaries just please read the fic-)<br/>Disclaimer: If the ccs are uncomfortable with this type of fic, I will take it down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: Suicide, Silence, descent into insanity (kind of), death, dark thoughts, cursing (I'll add more if needed)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Tommyinnit was a stranger to silence. It wasn't a thing that was even associated with him, usually. There was always <em>some</em> sort of noise, whether it came from him or a fri- ally. Sometimes it even came from an enemy. Yet now, silence was all that greeted him. It haunted him like the ghost of an old friend. Tommy did not like silence. It was too surreal. Forcing him to face his situation instead of simply arguing and denying it like he always had. 

</p><p>         Because the silence would always return. At first he'd filled the gap with his own speech, repetitive and angry. But he couldn't keep talking forever. And once his throat became dry and scratchy, the silence returned once more. The intruding silence is what brought him to this state, sitting in his tent, clutching his knees to his chest. It had gotten overbearing, standing outside and gathering what he needed. There was a time when he could use the collecting to distract himself from the silence. But that had faded, as the more familiar he got with his own tasks, the more the silence intruded. </p><p>       At some points, it even felt as if the silence was invading on sound. Now talking to those that visited wasn't enough. Sure he could talk to Ranboo, Dream or even Ghostbur when they visited him in all his exiled glory (or in retrospect, lack of), but no matter how much sound their words made, the silence was always behind it, words only providing the slimmest cover for it. Perhaps the party was his last hurrah. A last chance to cover the silence. Familiar people, people he missed, <s>tubbo<s></s></s></p><p>and yet no one had fucking come. No one but Dream, a pointless voice that couldn't cover the silence.</p><p>So there he sat, rocking back and forth, muttering. A reduction of who he used to be, no longer a driven and confident <s>boy</s> man. But instead a scared, exiled, lonely one. The fear seeped into his features, as his body relatively thinned, obvious through a ripped shirt. Tommy continued to rock, shallow. It was mid day, perhaps someone would visit him? He pushed the thought away, even more afraid of someone finding his state. His mutterings eventually stopped, he had to save some strength. Perhaps he should eat? He barely entertained the thought, scared to stand and face the silence on his way to take food from his chest. But the silence overtook him anyway. It creeped into his ears, invading, oh so unwelcome. </p><p> A small sound,  snapping him from his gaze. It pulled his gaze towards the hissing nether portal with ease. The constant sounds... Tommy didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. His feet pulled him up, wobbly and unstable as he crept away from the tent. <s>What felt like hours </s>  Soon enough, he felt the familiar woosh of being transported through dimensions. The nether was filled with sound. But he wanted <em>more</em> . A bubbling sound interrupted him, and he walked towards it, finding himself at the edge. He knelt there, eyes pinned on the glowing orange substance. It gurgled warmly, calling for him. The magma seemed.. Peaceful? </p><p>He wanted- wanted to be in its embrace, wanted to be enveloped by its sound and warmth. It glittered in his dull irises with a desirable haze. Tommy spared a terrified thought. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. <em>No no no. What would- what would everyone think? They'd all see how weak he was, how he only caused trouble, could only help himself by leaving entirely! </em> ... 
<strong>But would anyone miss him?</strong>
<em>Of course they would! He had his brothers, his dad-</em>
<strong>Brothers that betrayed him. That obviously didn't care. A currently absent father. <strong>
<em> Perhaps dream, or Ranboo? </em>
<strong> They only pitied him. </strong>
...<em>tubbo?</em>
.
.
.
</strong></strong></p><p>No response from his conscious was response enough because he already knew the answer. The lava bubbled once more. The sound was oh so tempting, pulling him closer and closer.. It isn't his choice, in the end. Gravity pulls him down, rather then he himself. He flails wildly, grabbing for the ledge, then stops. This <em>is</em> what he wanted, right? The lava burns on contact. He manages a content, smug smile, before he sinks into liquid fire. It is loud for a moment, and then... Perhaps Tommy would've never neared the edge if he'd realized the most important thing of this instance. Death brings with it, a terrifying, neverending silence. Tommy doesn't get time to say goodbye, for it is swallowed by the one thing he hates the most now. Complete, utter, silence. 
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, thanks for reading! I recently got obsessed with the dream smp so uh this fic happened. Let me know your opinions in the comments, if you'd like. I may make a sequel to this where we see how the others react, we'll see :) I'm sorry this is so short-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>